


Chapter 10: A Proposal Of A Deal

by BadgersQueen



Series: On The Road [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith finds herself thrown into a world of demons, angels, monsters and everything she'd believed to be actually real. With an unexpected companionship with the demon, Crowley, she finds that survival isn't the only thing she's going to get a lesson in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 10: A Proposal Of A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> About this chapter: 
> 
> First: This is done in Crowley's POV
> 
> Second: the proposal is done in a form of a crossroads deal while keeping it still very cute/romantic. It's done in a formal of a crossroads deal because that's the only kind of proposals that Crowley knows how to make with humans. Also he's very awkward about this & doesn't know how to go about it, not understanding how humans can do these sorts of things. But he goes for it anyway.
> 
> Third: Remember that church in the season 8 finale?...heh-heh....Location, location, location.....hehehehehe....!
> 
> Meredith is my OC & belongs to me 
> 
> Crowley & everything Supernatural related is not mine & does not belong to me.

[Crowley's POV]

 

It had been a few tense days. I'd caught her sleeping on the couch in the living room again and would take her back to bed upstairs at night. I knew she was thinking about the other night when she'd drunkingly admitted her feelings. But she didn't push me away when I laid with her in bed. Nor when I had followed her into the shower during one morning. Meredith just leaned against me but said nothing. We made love in the shower and then again in the afternoon. But she still wouldn't say much. Afraid if she did, she might cry or worse. I did everything I could to help her but she seemed to revert back to her nervous state. I remembered the movies she'd gotten at the store and did my best to cheer her up by suggesting a movie night. She just curled up against me, wrapped in a blanket. By the end of the third movie we sat through, she leaned over and kissed my cheek. 

"I thought you'd gone and forgotten that you loved me", I joked, chuckling.

"Crowley, I'm sorry", She apologized quietly.

"My darling you don't need to apologize", I murmured, leaning over to kiss her. 

But she just moved away and got up. I stared at her in confusion. She looked scared about something and left the room. I felt infuriated and waved two of my fingers, breaking something that was across the room. I huffed to myself and got up. I wanted to follow after her and demand to know why she wasn't speaking to me. When I came around the corner, I saw her sitting on the stairs with the blanket wrapped around her. She was sobbing into her knees. My security demons were staring at her.

"What the bloody hell are you two staring at? Go do your sodding rounds!" I barked. 

They complied and walked off. Meredith continued to sob into her knees, not caring that I was walking up to her. I felt part of me wanting to be sympathetic. I hated I'd become so soft but that didn't matter. She froze as I came to stand by her. I reached down and cupped her chin, moving her face upwards so she was looking at me. Before she could even blink, I pressed a kiss against her lips. 

"There's something I want to ask you", I stated, "The other night when you said you would marry a demon, is it true? And I'm not speaking hypothetically".

Meredith nodded, looking up at me with breathless confusion, "It's...it's true. But why would you--I mean....we've gotten too attached to each other-"

"You're not getting cold feet now are you?" I asked, though I chuckled in amusement. 

"Can we just...please...keep things the same? As they are?" She asked, "I was being stupid the other night. And I can't stop thinking about what I said-"

I took her face in my hands, "Of course my love", I whispered, "Shhh. We can keep things the same", though I was lying of course. I knew her concerns. But I knew she wanted us to be together. She was just too scared to say so, "Come sit with me", I whispered, taking her hand. I gave her a smile.

Meredith sniffled slightly, taking a deep breath. She nodded and I led her back to the living room. We just sat together, her leaning against me. My hand brushing through her hair. She finally relaxed and smiled, snuggling close. I grinned and kept her close to me. I was biding my time, trying to figure out a way to ask her. And I knew it had to be soon. I gave it a couple of days and she was back in my arms. I took her out for coffee as she now has gotten me addicted to Latte's and we took walks around the park. I had been scowering locations to propose in the mean time and I had found an empty church that had a rather lovely view. The church was old and empty but it wasn't like we'd be going inside of it. But I thought she'd like it nonetheless. It was getting her there that would be tricky and I still hadn't a clue what to say either. I would figure that out later. After finding the little spot, I returned home to find her in the kitchen. My hellhound was sitting at her feet. 

"Where've you been all day?" Meredith asked, smiling.

"Doing business as always", I smiled back, "In fact, I have a new deal going down this afternoon. If you want to join me?" I asked.

She smiled, laughing, "I'd love to".

I smiled and offered her my arm. She took it and we were gone from the kitchen a second later. I didn't take us straight to the church. Instead I opted to take her a corn field first. She looked confused as she looked around and then back at me. 

"Your new deal sure knows how to pick a spot", She laughed.

"Actually, my client is very special. They've asked me to keep the location secret. I'll have to blind fold you", I told her. 

Meredith raised her eyebrows at me. I was waiting for her to question why but she didn't. I took out a blindfold and put it around her eyes. Taking her hand, I took us from the cornfield to the church. Once we got to the location, I turned to her, smiling. I took the blind fold off and she just stared, looking around. I watched as she took in our surroundings. Looking almost as confused as she had back at the cornfield. 

"This is the secret location?" Meredith asked, though her voice was full of awe once she saw the view. 

I nodded. Satisfied she seemed to like it. 

"So, how long do you think we'll have to wait?" She wanted to know, "Doesn't someone usually put a box in the ground-" she paused, "This isn't a crossroads-"

"As long as it takes", I shrugged, putting my hands in my pockets, "And like I said, this deal is very special", I just grinned knowingly.

She nodded and turned away and looked over the edge of the hill. Looking out at the darkened horizon. The sky was a bit cloudy today and I was hoping it wouldn't rain before I had the chance to say anything. I toyed with the ring in my pocket wondering how to do this. I thought about the other night when we'd been at the bar, other times we had talked and she had kept pointing out she wasn't my type. That she wasn't worthy to be with me. I remembered what she'd said to me however. "I would marry you. Demon or not, you're still Crowley to me". I closed my eyes, her words playing over and over again in my head. 

"Crowley?" She spoke up.

"Hmm?" I glanced at her.

"When is your deal going to happen? It's been maybe twenty minutes and nobody's shown up", Meredith pointed out.

I just smiled at her, "They're already here".

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"This is the deal", I gestured with a nod, "Just us".

She frowned, looking confused, laughing slightly, "I don't get it. Why would you bring me all the way out here if-"

"I don't know how humans do these things. Really? Spend effortless amounts of time thinking over and over wondering if their partner will answer", I exclaimed,interrupting her, "The sheer stupidity of the human race is quite amazing. How much length one goes to make sure everything is perfect but what if it doesn't go as planned? What then?"

"Crowley, I don't know what your talking about. Are you okay?" Meredith wanted to know.

I acted as though I hadn't heard her, I just kept staring at her in determination, "But you, why has no man claimed you for his own? Because they're morons. They don't know who you really are. Me? I've been in your company nearly a year and I know what you want, what you desire, what you crave. And what do I have to do to make you understand that I'm not about to let you go?" I walked up to her, gesturing with my hands. 

Meredith's cheeks just flushed brightly and she looked close to falling apart. She looked confused as she stood there, nearly trembling. I just watched her closely. She looked like a deer in the headlights. Her pretty gray eyes were lost and confused. I continued regardless.

"How about a deal? A proposal of sorts?" I suggested.

"I thought you said you didn't want my soul? I thought-" She started to get defensive. And I didn't blame her. But I remained calm.

I interrupted her and took out the small box from my jacket pocket, smiling as I opened it, "Not that kind of deal love", I grinned at her, tilting my head, "This kind of deal".

Meredith's face fell as her eyes looked at the ring and then back at me. She was speechless and quite ready to break down. Her face matching the same color as her hair. Those eyes looked back at me again after a few minutes.

"Crowley-" She started say more softly this time.

"I'm not the cliche type", I said, pulling a face, "Blah, blah, blah, let's be together forever", I shrugged, smiling at her, "Something like that I'm sure they say in all the movies. But you, I don't figure for someone who likes that sort of thing". I felt flustered. My own face flushing. I looked between her and the ground. Trying to feel confident about this but if I was being honest with myself, I wasn't sure if I could really do this. The words were on the tip of my tongue and I felt as though I wanted to prolong it. Needed to prolong it. Until I get out the right words. She stood there, staring at me. Her face looking surprised and confused at the same time. "I apologize, I'm not too good at this", I stated, "But like I said, we've been in each other's presence for nearly a year and a couple of months. You've grown on me. And I don't want you to leave", I paused, "You still believe you're not worthy but Meredith you are. And I wouldn't have allowed you to stay with me if I wasn't the least bit interested", I stepped towards her and got down on knee in front of her, I took out the ring and tossed the box aside, eyes still gazing at her, taking her hand in mine, "Please do me the honor of accepting my proposal". I was sure she wouldn't take it. I could feel her tremble and could see the tear line brim against her eyes. I was sure I had done this for nothing. But what I didn't expect was for her to smile. I found myself enveloped in a hug a second later, her smiling, crying face against my neck. 

"Yes", Meredith murmured, trying to stifle her sobs.

I smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. Her fingers clung to my jacket and she tried to push back the tears as she happily kissed me. I was surprised that she had accepted as she had been quite upset over the subject a few nights ago. I kissed her back more hungrily, kissing her more deeply. She fell to her knees, leaning against me. I took her in my arms, holding her. I pulled away, looking her.

"What changed your mind?" I smiled at her.

"I thought...I thought you would never...I mean...", She stumbled over her words but she laughed, smiling and then stopped, slowly looking upset again, "Please tell me you didn't do this to humor what I said the other night", her eyes were wide.

"I meant it", I nodded, "I always keep my deals", I told her, taking her hand and kissing it, "And you're one deal I'm not going to let get away", I kissed her again.

Meredith wrapped her arms around me, kissing me back. I could feel her relax with relief. She kissed my cheek and down my jawline. Her hands against my chest. I pressed my face against her hair, taking a deep breath. I stood up, pulling her with me. When we got home, after what felt like an hour, we went in and sat in the living room. Meredith laid across my lap, playing with her ring. I smiled and turned my attention to the news. It was then my phone went off.

"Sorry darling, I've got to take this", I smiled and got up.

I went into the study, away from where she couldn't hear me. I asked who it was calling me. It was one of the demon vendors from the park. My face fell at the news they were giving me.

"Are you sure? Lucifer?" I wanted to know. 

"That's what the word is", the other demon on the line stated, "In four days, it's gonna happen".

I hung up and cursed under my breath. I turned around to see Meredith standing there, having heard me. She looked worried, clutching the hem of her sweatshirt.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Everything's fine. I'll be in a second", I gave her a smile.

She nodded and left to go back to the living room. I just went and sat against my desk, placing my hand against my face, trying to think. I knew there had to be a catch to the one good thing to ever happen to me. I sighed and decided I'd deal with everything tomorrow. I went back to Meredith in the living room and pulled her into my arms. I wasn't too worried. I had everything under control. She would be safe and everything would be fine.


End file.
